Kuroboh Stories
by Aimee the dragon warrior
Summary: an assortment of stories involving an unfortunate kuriboh, with a variety of storylines. starting with kuribohs vacation.


**Kuriboh Stories**

In a remote place there is a special area where yugioh duel monsters can relax and enjoy themselves in complete safety. This place can only be found by duelists and is a hard place to reach, duelists place there deck in a slot at the reception and the monsters are summoned and are allowed free range of the vast area. The duel monster resort is as large as Florida and is full of different environments for a duel monster to explore. Human guards are placed at the entrance to the reception but at the entrance to the resort, a blue eyes ultimate dragon keeps watch over all the duel monsters. There are special rules to follow, in the resort duelists are not allowed to enter the resort but there is a special building outside the resort allowing duelists to relax and watch the duel monsters. In this story we will be following a particular duel monster during its holiday.

Kuriboh waited restlessly as each of the monsters in front of him were summoned, Celtic guardian, dark magician, Gaia the fierce knight, curse of dragon and finally it was his turn. It took him a couple of seconds to get over the excitement, when he was ready he raced through the gates and stood there absorbing all the images of his surroundings, unknown to him a large duel monster was stepping through the gates and hadn't noticed him, SPLAT! Poor Kuriboh was squished by the duel monster also known as exodia the forbidden one

"Oops sorry couldn't see you down there!"

"That's ok but could you give me a hand to the clinic please?"

"Sure!"

Exodia scooped up the poor kuriboh and carried him to the clinic which was to the left of the entrance. Exodia stretched out a hand and rang the bell at the reception.

Ring!!

A pause, no one came.

Ring!! Ring!!

"ok! Ok! I'm coming! Be patient!"

An injection fairy lily came running out of the ward room to the right of the desk and stood in front of Exodia who had to crouch to fit in the reception.

"Right! Sorry about that, had to deal with a headless knight, he was losing his head over a nurse who had not given him something he liked to eat."

Exodia and the splattered kuriboh looked at each other for an instant, and then Exodia said,

"If he's the headless knight how can he lose his head? He doesn't have one."

The injection fairy lily looked at him for a second, slightly bewildered. When she worked it out a few seconds later she laughed,

"It's a saying, losing your head over something means getting angry, sorry it was a bad pun, Oh before I forget, why are you here?"

Exodia lifted up his hand, which contained our flattened kuriboh.

"I'm here to get help for my unfortunate compatriot here, I stepped on him by accident as I came into the resort, I hadn't seen him."

"Right then, he'll need to be re-inflated, follow me"

The injection fairy lily walked in to the ward signalling exodia to follow.

"We'll just give him over to these find ladies, and he'll be ok in no time!"

She signalled to two dark magician girls over and they took our poor flat kuriboh and took him into the inflation ward. Kuriboh had to stay in the clinic to be inflated and deflated until he was his normal size. This incident proved to be fateful for both duel monsters; they quickly became friends and decided to wander the resort together.

"Thanks for the help Exodia, say? Do you want to come to the reception with me to get a map? I want to know where I can go here and where to avoid since I'm small.

"Sure! Why not, I could use a map myself."Off to exodia's left a sneering voice cried

"Hey guys look at this squirt!"

Kuriboh and exodia looked around to see the source of the voice. They saw a white dragon with sapphire blue eyes looking at them, with an ugly sneer on his pale face; it was a blue eyes white dragon!!

Kuriboh, red with embarrassment at this insult, squeaked,

"Who you calling a squirt?" the blue eyes looked at the kuriboh and nearly choked with laughter.

"Why you of course Kuriboh, ha ha ha ha ha ha!"The blue eyes laughed at his somewhat unfunny joke. Exodia scowled and turned towards the blue eyes and walked towards him even though he was more than 6 ft away exodia towered over the blue eyes. He spoke as calmly as he could, although there was an edge of anger to his voice.

"HEY! Watch what you call my friend pea brain"

The blue eyes cringed at the titan towering over him. Behind him his two mates who were also a blue eyes, were approaching, curious about the commotion.

"Hey mate what's wrong? The closest blue eyes asked, he had a blue collar so other monsters could tell which blue eyes was which.

At hearing his mates behind him, the cringing blue eyes with a red collar gained courage.

"That big fat ass called me a pea brain" the blue eyes stated turning to his friends for support.

"So! That's how it's gonna work is it? Who are you and what right do you have to call my friend a peabrain?"

"My name is Exodia the Forbidden One!" bellowed exodia "and your _friend_ called my little buddy here a squirt" Exodia revealed while pointing at kuriboh. The two blue eyes looked at each other as the name of this challenger sunk in.

"What you're the legendary exodia! Mate's this is bad, he gave our owner a stuffing when duelling that spiky haired kid."

"I don't care if he is exodia the forbidden one or even one of the god cards!" the blue eyes shouted wild eyed "he called me a pea brain and he deserves to die for it!"

Exodia thought for an instant, then had an idea.

"OK then how about a battle at the arena?"

"You're on"

The three blue eyes and exodia with kuriboh on his shoulders walked towards the arena, it was about the size of the roman coliseum, and was based in the centre or the grassland environment, the first environment available to duel monsters. The blue eyes agreed amongst themselves that the blue eyes with the red collar, the one who had been insulted/started the whole thing, should battle. Exodia placed kuriboh on the wall behind him.

"Now, u stay there, this will be over in a minute."

2come on fat ass, let's get started!" the red collar blue eyes shouted rudely. Exodia repressed a sigh or agitation, and turned towards blue eyes. The blue eyes with the green collar, the kindest of the three, explained what was to happen,

"right, I'll count to three, when I hit three call your attack and the winner will be the one who's attack hits the opponent, Ready?,1...2...3!

"WHITE LIGHTING ATTACK!"

"OBLITERATE!"

BOOOOOOOOM! The explosion was like a nuclear explosion, the two blue eyes were blasted backwards and through the arena wall. Kuriboh was also hit by the blast, he dug his little claws into the wall but it was no good, the wall collapsed and took kuriboh with it. The dust cleared and exodia stood with not a scratch, the red collared blue eyes however, had been thrown backwards had hit the wall and exodia's attack had hit him head on, the poor blue eyes was charred black its eyes swirly from the impact, but with no permanent damage.

"That's what you get for calling my friend a squirt!" exodia yelled, smiling happily, he turned towards the wall, and his eyes opened wide with shock.

The wall he had set kuriboh on was annihilated, the wall had completely collapsed.

"Kuriboh?....KURIBOH! WHERE ARE YOU!!?? Exodia yelled, terrified that his friend was hurt...or worse.

"Over here" squeaked a small strained voice.

"Kuriboh?" exodia started digging in the rubble to find his friend. He spotted a small bundle of brown fluff and pulled an unharmed kuriboh out of the rubble.

"Oh thank Ra you're alright!" exodia cried hugging kuriboh, a bit too tightly.

"Exodia, ok let go......ugh....can't....breath.....!" kuriboh passed out in exodia's tight grip. Exodia noticed his friend go limp he quickly carried him back to the clinic.

The injection fairy lily saw them coming and noticed that kuriboh wasn't breathing.

"Emergency! Get the emergency equipment over here immediately!!"


End file.
